


The wonders of love,life, and magic

by Kittylove08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylove08/pseuds/Kittylove08
Summary: Harry finds out he has a soul mate and he not sure how to feel about all of this, all while having to face the triwizard  Tournament and find out who would want to kill him





	The wonders of love,life, and magic

**Author's Note:**

> HEllo lovely kittens, there is no slash tell six year, this story start in fouth with my our magkal spin of it)

Harry Potter Known one thing and that was nothing was ever normal when it came to him, he knew this with every last bit of his bringing.  
So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he got called into the headmasters office where Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and headmaster Dumbledore were all waiting for him as he enter after his name came out of the goblet of fire.  
Harry took a deep breath as he took a set looking around the office hoping that things wouldn't get worst for him but him being fates favorite bitch he know it wasn't gonna be much luck, on that end.  
"Harry my dear, dear boy i know how much of a shook this is gonna be to add to the already shocking turn of events that have taken place."Dumbledore said as he pushed the lemon drops to harry,who gave out a quick no."Lucius here is pretty sure you'er his soulmate, and we called you up here to check, sadly the night we plan on doing this happen to be the same night your name came out of the goblet." he finished  
Harry looked up surprises and blush"Um, why dose he think that?" the question he asked quickly as he looked down at his lap.Hoping he could get this all over and get that damn blushed off his face.

"When i touch you in your second year, i felt your magic it almost was a exact match with mine, witch can only happen when soul mates are involved, Mr.Potter" the ever put together lord Malfoy answer him.  
Professor Snape Clammily walked up and cast a spell that made all this pretty colors to come out and of Harry and lord Malfoy that started to twist and turn together that all Harry could breath out was the word "beautiful" in wonder.  
Dumbledore started clapping "there we have it, it true our young Mr.Potter has a soulmate. now Lucius I hope you realizes you cant go back to your lord after this."  
The look of out rage on lord Malfoy face was enough to make almost anyone shank back in horror but Dumbledore seem to not have notice the look.  
"Um, what dose this mean sir?" Harry asked  
"It mean Potter that when you come of age you well marry Lucius." Snape replied in quick unhappy voice.  
"But isn't he already married?"  
"In Pureblood Society when a soulmate is find all other marriages well be none involve." came Lucius slikliy voice as he carefully put a hand on Harry shoulder "Now i think you should get some sleep since your gonna be in that awful Tournament" Harry Agreed as Lucius help Him up"We were met up latter for you to asked me more question i no dealt you have in that pretty little mind of you"  
Once again Harry blushed as he ran to the Gryffindors tower.

______  
"You mine old friend would have to put yours and your sons life in danger by having the dark lords number one on his hit list as your soul mate" Professor Snape angry lashed out as he purred himself and Lucius a drink of fire whiskey.  
"You act like i some how planed that" His just as angry replied came.  
"Of cause, i know you didn't ..damn that boy and his potter luck.Now what do you plane to do?"  
"I'll make sure the papers know not to dis respect potter name,Find out his vaults and set them straight..And hope who ever put his name in that damn goblet is find soon, so i can show him why i was the dark lords right hand man." He said the last part darkly with an evil smirk on his face"After all potter belongs to me now"  
"Not just yet, he still only fourteen my friend, you have a few years to wait."  
Lucius simply nodded his head at this as he slowly got to his feet, i most send an owl before those idiots at The Daily Prophet, do something stupid and try to paint Harry in a bad light." was his last words and he floo home.  
____  
Septimus Malfoy was not playacting the owl to tell him that his brother's son and lord of the Malfoy family was soul mates with Harry potter, but like the true Mafoly he was he could see how to use this to bring the Malfoy into a better light he wight a reply 

Lucius ,the family name been run throw the mud as of late  
this is a blessing to the family name, we most be careful how you act from now on, we most not upset your lil soul price. 

He sent it out with thoughts to used the potters frame in his head, and who no he may grow to take for the new member of his family, unlike the woman Lucius was married to before.


End file.
